


Once a Rat, Always a Rat

by kugrash



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), The Unsleeping City
Genre: Cheating mention, F/M, Infidelity Mention, Slight NSFW mention, at least referenced, no actual nsfw being done but just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugrash/pseuds/kugrash
Summary: Before they were Mr. & Mrs. Kugrich, Bruce and Robin were two young idiots with no clue how to process what they actually felt for each other.
Relationships: Bruce "Kugrash" Kugrich/Robin Kugrich
Kudos: 2





	Once a Rat, Always a Rat

“Oh my god--”  
“What--”  
**“Shh--** Shut up  _ shutupshutup _ \--”  
“Robs, wh--  **_Mmf_ ** \--”

This was, well,  _ not _ good. To say the least. Keeping one hand on his mouth to keep him from yammering, Robin carefully untangled herself from Bruce, pushing herself up off his chest and slowly moving so she could glance out her window--

Yes, there they were.

Her  _ parents _ were home.

“Fuck, you’re not-- You’re not supposed to  _ be _ here--” For a  **number** of reasons-- “You need to-- Hide, or something--”

For a moment, Bruce just propped himself up on his elbow, watching her pace around her room half-dressed, a fresh red mark forming on her collar from just moments before. He couldn’t fight the snort which escaped, which earned him a cold glare from Robin as she whipped to face him.

“Wait, I’m confused-- Is it because I’m dating Katie, or because I'm not Paul, _or_ because you’re not supposed to have a boy in your room--”

She merely glared harder at him, but that just made him grin wider.

“I’m not supposed to have  _ anyone _ over, much less--” She gestured to him with a wild wave of her hand and a huff. “Like…  _ This _ !”  
“What, in your bed--”  
“ **_Bruce_ ** -!”

Okay, okay, she was clearly getting fed up with his bullshit for now… Which was a shame, because she was  _ really _ fun to tease whenever she got worked up like this.

“Alright, gimme a sec-- Where did you throw my shirt?”

After a minute, they both appeared as decent as they could manage; she was frantically smoothing out her skirt, which he may have taken a pointed look-over as she did.

“Do you  _ mind _ ?”  
“Well, I figured I’d get a look, since I’m getting cut off and all--”  
“You’re such a  _ rat _ , Bruce. Go over to Katie's if you’re so desperate--”

She felt herself spin, her focus turned away from her skirt as she found herself face-to-face with him; for a moment, she could only feel the way her heart flipped in her chest and the heat burning her cheeks as she looked up at him.

“If I  _ wanted _ to be with Katie, I’d go fucking  _ be _ with Katie. I came here because of you, Robs--”  
“... Sweet, but considering we’re both dating other people--”  
“What, I can’t cheat on my girlfriend while you cheat on your boyfriend and be sweet about it?”

He flashed her another grin, and she had to make a face, failing in her attempt to hide her blush once more.

“We’ve been here before, right? Go greet your parents, I’ll sneak out your window, jump down-- But we’ve really gotta stop being interrupted like this, you're bein' a real ball-bust \--”  
“Good _ night _ , Bruce--”

With a wink and a quick kiss just to fluster her, he moved to her window, shooing her to leave the room so she could keep her parents distracted while he slipped out. As Robin headed downstairs, though, her thoughts weren’t about checking in with her parents, or even fear over nearly being caught; she wasn’t thinking about breaking the rules, or the fact that she’s been near-cheating (after all, it wasn’t as though they’d _actually_ been able to  _ do  _ anything,) on her boyfriend, Paul--

No, all she could think about was how she so,  _ so _ badly wanted to continue.

**Fuck** .


End file.
